Sludge Street
Sludge Street is one of three streets in Monstro City. In Sludge Street, building-wise, there is the Marketplace, Horrods, the D.I.Y. Shop, Games Starcade, Dodgy Dealz, and the For Rent building, and other attractions include the lake to the west, Thump O Glump access and barnyard. Residents / Frequenters *Billy Bob Baitman *Mizz Snoots *Dewy *Max Volume (outside of the Games Starcade) *Raarghly *Glumps (dressed up as Dr. Strangeglove) West Other attractions include: *The lake, where Billy Bob Baitman is sighted *An Underground Disco entrance (shed to the left of the derelict For Rent building) For Rent building ﻿On the far left of Sludge Street is a nailed-up building with a badly spelled "for rent" sign. In it, there is a large wheel hidden behind the guise that is the For Rent Building, visible from one of the shattered windows externally, with a secret code (it differentiates for each user, though it is always a 3-letter noun) you must give to the Gatekeeper, who stands guard outside of The Volcano, the Super Moshis' headquarters. After providing it, you receive a gift from the Elder Furi, the Super Moshis' leader, that implores you to help them due to strange occurrences in Monstro City. Nature seems to have taken its mark on the building; there are vines inside and out of it, with some of it appearing to have caused the global shattered windows. The grey render seems to be peeling off in the second-floor interval, revealing a brown surface, and the windows and doorway are extensively bordered up—one may wonder how the player's monster enters. Speaking of entering, it is only possible to go inside once, and the first visit is the last. The building was originally going to be another shop on Moshi Monsters, though the idea was dropped down by the Moshi Monsters team. The building is also not to scale since, even with being set back from the road, is significantly smaller than the other buildings and monsters in proximity. On the map, too, the building is minute. For Rent building scan.png| Aaarghvertisement in Issue 31 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine (interestingly, the advertisement is for purchasing the building rather than renting it) For_Rent_building_screenshot.png|In-game screenshot Marketplace :List of Marketplace wares This is where users buy clothes for their monsters. There are currently 6 different shops owned by a monster; Katsuma Klothes sells clothes designed for Katsumas, with the store having a Japanese autumnal feel to it; Poppet's Closet sells Poppet-tailored clothing, with a pink paint job and frontage; Furi Fashion sells Furi-based clothes, with an almost neanderthal (in terms of the wallpaper colours and surfaces) look; Diavlo's Duds sells Diavlo-designed threads, with a warm, volcano feel; Zommer's Drop Dead Threads sells an array of Zommer-designed clothes, with a contrived neglected look that almost reflects that of the For Rent building; and Luvli Looks sells Luvli-geared clothing, having a neat and established look that largely reflects Luvlis in general. Each piece of clothing the user buys automatically goes to the Dress Up Room, and any items can be purchased from any shop, though the respective ones have specific fittings, and most clothes come in different sizes for each monster. There are certain items which fit all monsters, thus being sold in each shop inside. Interestingly, Poppet's Closet has "Est. 2004" imprinted on the window, perhaps implying that it was the first shop in the Marketplace or first in a different location. The Marketplace was opened in 2012, with a banner sporting this. Katsuma Klothes.png|link=Katsuma Klothes|Katsuma Klothes Ground floor Poppet's Closet.png|link=Poppet's Closet|Poppet's Closet Ground floor Furi Fashion.png|link=Furi Fashion|Furi Fashion Ground floor Diavlo's Duds.png|link=Diavlo's Duds|Diavlo's Duds Ground floor Zommer's Drop Dead Threads.png|link=Zommer's Drop Dead Threads|Zommer's Drop Dead Threads 1st floor Luvli Looks.png|link=Luvli Looks|Luvli Looks 1st floor Horrods :List of Horrods wares Horrods, a shop of evident expenses, is one of the more lavish shops of Monstro City and, naturally, a Member's store due to this. Mizz Snoots, an OxSnout scholar, Miss Preen Magazine highlighter and Mizz Monstro City winner, owns the shop, selling exquisite items of notable rarity, including things such as the Magic Mirror, Duster of Destiny, The Stinker, Evil Sock Puppet and Platinum Pants of Power , and it is just as well due to it being based on Harrods, a shop with prices in the same realm as that of Horrods'. The main theme is pottery, vases and traditional, Victorian-looking assets, with the majority of sold items being normal inventory stock, though there are several wallpapers, windows, doors and floors, too. East Other attractions include: *Puzzle Palace play access *The Thump O Glump play access (to the right of Dodgy Dealz and in front of the Volcano) *The Volcano D.I.Y. Shop :List of D.I.Y. Shop wares Owned by Dewy, the D.I.Y. Shop sells more practical items, such as shelves and modern or bare items, like brick wallpapers and building blocks. Despite the sales' neatness, the owner is certainly the antithesis of what you may expect, being excessively cumbersome and messy, much to the dislike of his best friend and, ironically, rival, Moe Yukky, owner of Yukea on Main Street. The presentation truly contemplates Dewy's disposition, too, with many imperfections and inconsistencies in the roof, windows and brickwork. Nonetheless, the store is successful and idiosyncratic at that. Games Starcade The Games Starcade has a linear selection of assets but is the only store in the entire game sporting its stock: games. In particular, arcade machines - it is the epitome of a 1980's throwback, even to the extent of architectural value and aesthetics. Posters line the internal walls, though the ones inside are ironically not sold—in lieu, there is a selection of four wares, namely: :List of Games Starcade wares The owner, Raarghly, is an octopus-like character who parades an unequivocal red, and handles a green UFO-like vehicle, heavily mirroring his passion for video games. Dodgy Dealz Dodgy Dealz is a shop on Sludge Street. It opened its doors on July 17, 2008. Sly Chance, the owner is a shady, tentacled dealer. There you could sell everything that you don't need except clothes. He will buy it for 40% of what you bought it for, or you can "Take a Chance" in which he shows multiple cards, (each showing different percentages on them) then he shuffles them and you have to pick one. The percentages are all the tens from 10% to 100%. The shop is also the home of Ratty, a three-eyed rat. Quotes *A Furi's room is always open - come rate my look! (Only said by Furis) *Check out my friends tree, I want it to reach the sky! (Only said by Poppets) *Check out my room, and give it a rating! (Only said by Katsumas) *Hey, don't I know you? Come visit. (Only said by Poppets) *I think we should sell some stuff at the Dodgy Dealz! *I wonder if I can get the fisherman to use me as bait... (Only said by Katsumas) *I want to go to the DIY store, to refit our WHOLE house! (Only said by Katsumas) *I'm gonna be Monstar of the Week, just you wait! (Only said by Diavlos) *I'm gonna check out the clothes at the Marketplace. (Only said by Poppets) *It makes me spark every time I think about that volcano. (Only said by Diavlos) *MY owner is just the best! (Only said by Luvlis) *Oh, there's Horrods! They have the fanciest items of all. (Only said by Luvlis) *Oo oo, the Marketplace. I think I'll go with my owner! (Only said by Luvlis) *Take a look at my room and tell me what you think! (Only said by Diavlos) *You should SEE how I'm dressed. It's the best. (Only said by Furis) Gallery Sludge Street Halloween1.png|Halloween Sludge Street Halloween2.png Sludge Street Halloween3.png Twistmas Sludge Street.png|Twistmas Twistmas Sludge Street2.png Twistmas Sludge Street3.png Category:Locations